


Три титана и карлик

by Anonymous



Series: Жарен [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Три титана и карлик

— Жан.

Голос раздался где-то на периферии сознания, подёргал за нервы.

— Жан, ты спишь?

Голос настойчиво пробился сквозь сон; на плече сомкнулись горячие пальцы. Теперь Жан понимал, где находится и кто его зовёт, но глаза открывать не хотелось — он слишком устал после вчерашней вылазки.

— Жан!!!

Эрен всегда хотел поговорить тогда, когда Жан был не только не в состоянии стоять, он языком ворочал с трудом.

— Что?

— Ты убьёшь завтра для меня титана?

Жан готов был застонать. Ладно хоть звезду с неба не попросил.

— Убью.

— А двух титанов?

— Убью.

— Даже трёх?

— Даже трёх.

Эрен за спиной помолчал, пошелестел одеялом, а потом, ткнув Жана пяткой между лопаток, сказал:

— Да у тебя не получится, ты же ссыкло.

Жан заскрипел зубами. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Он обещал командору Смиту, капралу Риваю, майору Ханджи, Микасе и Армину, а главное — себе, что ни в коем случае не будет срываться на Эрене.

— Эрен. Давай. Спать.

Эрен засопел за его спиной, завозился.

— Ясно.

И замолчал.

Жан готов был застонать.

— Эрен.

Из-за спины не раздалось ни звука.

— Эрен, мать твою, что значит ясно?! — прошипел Жан, резко развернулся к нему, садясь. Отлёжанный правый глаз никак не хотел открываться, и он с раздражением потёр его.

Эрен сидел, завернувшись в одеяло и оперевшись о стену, сверкал в полумраке своими глазищами, кажется, пытаясь поджечь Жана взглядом прямо в кровати.

— Ты не любишь нас.

Жан чуть не завыл. То ли от начинающегося бреда, то ли от того, что попал пальцем в глаз.

— Хватит, а? Иначе, когда родится этот, я тебе второго заделаю, — пригрозил он, подползая к Эрену и обнимая его за плечи. Тот сделал вид, что пытается отстраниться, но лишь удобнее устроился под боком.

— Капрал будет не рад.

Жан поморщился. Последнее время капрал Ривай будто мстил ему — загружал работой, посылал на вылазках в первых рядах.

— Кстати, он и на первого как-то подозрительно отреагировал.

— Ты на что намекаешь? — проворчал Эрен и глянул на него исподлобья. Жан ухмыльнулся, потрепал его по волосам.

— Я не намекаю, а прямо говорю: если у нас родится карлик, я убью Ривая.

— Пф, — фыркнул Эрен, подыгрывая. — Ты сначала мне трёх титанов убей.

Жан прикоснулся губами к виску Эрена, обнял его, проводя пальцами по круглому животу под рубашкой.

— Убью. И не только трёх.


End file.
